De Facebook y relaciones
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Ya que no es una relación oficial, hasta que no se es publicada en Facebook . O al menos, eso es lo que Sting le dijo a su amigo Rogue Cheney {Leve Rokino&Nating}


¡Hoooooooooooola!, si si, de nuevo aquí estoy subiendo cosas sin sentido. Ahora, un drabble one shot lo que sea Roguekino/Nating, Sting&Rogue Bromance ;) así que espero y les guste, me divertí escribiéndolo xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Personajes:** Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria, Natsu Dragneel

[Rokino/Nating]

**Genero: **Humor/Romance?

**Palabras:** 750

.

.

.

**{** De Facebook y relaciones **}**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Rogue le pidió a Yukino, una de las chicas de la fraternidad y su mejor amiga, que fuera su novia. Y ahora, estaba buscando hacerlo totalmente oficial. Por lo que la página de Facebook en su computador, estaba abierta en una pestaña.

Rogue estaba mirando hacia su laptop bastante tiempo, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, y bajaba algunas veces la luz de la misma. Miraba con nerviosismo, el cuadro que se había abierto cuando dio clic en la sección de estado civil.

_Estúpido Sting, y estúpidos consejos de este mismo._

— ¿Por qué esa cara de mierda estreñida?

Rogue gritó cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Maldita sea Sting, toca antes de entrar, ya te he dicho miles de veces que…!

—Sí sí, el espacio personal y esas chorradas—dijo restándole importancia, mirando, la pantalla del computador— ¡Oh! Finalmente lo harás oficial, ¿no? Menudo cabrón.

— ¡C-Cállate! —gritó sonrojado—¡Además fue tu culpa maldita sea!

—Solo te di un empujoncito—se defendió—Además de qué te quejas, aquí estoy para brindarte mi ayuda. Ya que todos están ocupados y la casa está muy sola.

Y eso es cierto, Rogue lo sabe. Los únicos miembros de la fraternidad estaban ocupados, muy ocupados. Orga se encontraba con Sorano organizando los preparativos para la noche karaoke, Refus, estaba tratando de ganarse la atención de Juvia Loxar, una chica de la fraternidad vecina, mientras que Minerva, andaba de compras con Erza Scarlet. Y Yukino… bueno, no sabían en dónde se había metido la niña de los ojos de toda la fraternidad.

Sí, todos se encontraban ocupados.

— ¿Cómo me podrías ayudar?, ni siquiera tienes pareja Sting.

—Para tu información, ayer salí por quinta vez con Natsu-san.

Rogue levantó la ceja.

—Creí que te gustaba Lissana-san.

Sting se encogió de hombros: —Bateo de ambos lados.

Bueno, a Rogue eso no le había sorprendido, desde hacía tiempo veía algo extraño en su amigo, así que el hecho de que ahora era al parecer bisexual, no lo preocupaba en lo absoluto. Al menos sabe, que Sting nunca pondría sus ojos en él.

—Aunque creo que me debo de preocupar por Refus…—murmuró, luego volvió al tema principal—Bueno, ¿y cómo piensas ayudarme?

— ¡Oh, muy fácilmente! —exclamó mientras cogía la laptop—Cómo eres un idiota con retraso mental cuando de Yuki se trata, voy a enviarle de una vez la solicitud.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Gritó quitándole su laptop— ¿¡Quién te crees para moverle a mis cosas!?

— ¡Soy quien los juntó, a mí me debes el noviazgo! —respondió—Además, ¿qué no quieres hacerlo oficial?

—No se necesita Facebook para hacer una relación oficial.

— ¡Retráctate emo antisocial!

Y así ambos amigos comenzaron a forcejar la laptop, uno diciendo que no era necesario publicar su relación en Facebook, ya que el amor verdadero era amor, y el otro diciendo que sin esta confirmación en la red social, nada tenía sentido y Yukino nunca lo iba a tomar enserio.

— ¡Por una mierda Sting, dámela!

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó devuelva, mientras abría la página de Facebook nuevamente.

Pero al ver una notificación no vista, decidió revisarla primero. Ante la ahora también, mirada sorprendida de Rogue. Quien había ampliado los ojos.

— ¿Es enserio…?

Ya que la foto de Yukino Aguria había aparecido en la pantalla, solicitándole, que fuera su novio en Facebook, en pocas palabras, Yukino había enviado una solicitud de relación.

—Fufufu—se burló Sting—Ya se quien llevará las riendas en esta relación.

Rogue le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Yukino, entró en la habitación.

— ¡Oh, aquí estás! —Exclamó, pasando de largo a un herido Eucliffe para correr, a los brazos del Cheney—Me alegra que hayas aceptado, Rogue-kun. Ahora puedo presumirle a todos que tengo al mejor novio del mundo.

Rogue se sonrojó, pero aun así sonrió a su modo, mientras que Yukino le daba un pequeño y corto beso, al mismo tiempo, que notaba al rubio tirado en el suelo.

—Oh Sting-kun, Natsu-san me mandó un mensaje, dijo que checaras tu Facebook.

El Eucliffe hizo gesto confundido, mientras cogía la laptop de su amigo e iniciaba sesión con su cuenta, mirando, qué tenía una notificación sin leer.

Y cuando lo hizo, sintió sus mejillas calientes y la nariz sangrar. A lo que Rogue y Yukino, se acercaron a leer la pantalla. Ambos, con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro:

Ya que_ "Natsu Dragneel quiere indicar que ha comenzado una relación contigo", _era algo que realmente valía oro de ver.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
